


Weiss and Ruby go to College part II

by lojzek91



Series: Weiss and Ruby's College Days [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojzek91/pseuds/lojzek91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the first one, as should be obvious from the title. Read that one first or you won't understand what's going on, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one is officially back, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get right into it, shall we?

The bell rang. It meant the lectures were done for the day. Ruby stood up and wanted to leave, but something made her reconsider. She looked to her left and there was Gia Goodwitch, the girl that would always be sporting a smile as big as her face would allow. This time, however, she looked like she was down on something. Ruby thought she was brooding. And since Gia was her best friend, she couldn't just let her stay that way.

"Gia, speak to me."

The blonde girl looked at Ruby with her beautiful green eyes and Ruby noticed something that was never there. Not only was there fear, there was also uncertainty. Ruby was worried.

"Gia, what's the matter? You're scaring me."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I-I'm just scared of the exams that will start soon."

Ruby looked at her friend with her head tilted to one side.

"That's not it. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Gia's face tensed. "I swear, it's nothing."

"Fine," Ruby resigned. "Want to grab a coffee?"

Gia shrugged. Ruby then extended her hand, as if tempting her friend. After hesitating slightly, the blonde took the hand and Ruby led them to the college basement bar.

The bar was pretty full and they barely found a seat and ordered their coffee. It took the waitress about two minutes to bring their order. After sweetening her drink with her usual serving of five sugars, Ruby started digging into her friend again.

"Now, Gia. Speak. What's bothering you?"

Gia looked down in her, as always bitter coffee, took a long breath and exhaled.

"Please don't be mad after I tell you what I have to say."

"Why would I be?", Ruby asked, obviously surprised.

"I… How to start… You know, earlier today, when I met you and Weiss out there?" After Ruby's nod, she continued. "I saw how much you two really love each other. Then I looked at my life and noticed that I never had someone like that. And it's not that I'm usually a very emotional person, other than a happy one. And you know that I'm not one for all that lovey-dovey romance stuff. Yet when I saw Weiss hug you from behind seemingly out of the blue, I… Kind of wanted someone that would do that to me too." She picked up her cup and made a sip. Ruby watched her friend in slight disbelief.

"Gia, don't beat yourself up because of this. I'm sure you can find someone. And it's not like you're in a rush."

The blonde shook her head, then added with a barely audible voice. "N-No, I really can't."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, why wouldn't you?"

Gia forced a half smile. "Ruby, remember when we met? If you hadn't started a conversation, I'd never get to know you. I'm very good at talking to people I know already. But I absolutely suck at meeting new people. Usually, if I have to start a conversation, I'll just say something stupid and scare the person off."

Ruby took a sip of her own drink and thought back at the day she met Gia.  _She did seem reserved._  With a finger on her chin, she started thinking about fixing this. Before she could get to the idea herself, Gia chimed in.

"I was thinking maybe you could help me?"

Ruby looked at Gia with widened eyes. "Me? How would I be able to help you in this?"

"Like, I was thinking about you taking me out to meet other people. Like, a bar, or… Something."

"Uhh…" Ruby scratched the back of her head. "But I don't know anything about your preferences. How would I go about it without that knowledge?"

"By me telling you them, of course," Gia smiled. For her, it was all clear. "If nothing else, I'm bi-curious, so it doesn't really matter if it's a guy or a girl. I'd prefer for a guy to be taller than me, though. And maybe with blue eyes. Other than that, no preference whatsoever. I'm willing to experiment."

Ruby was slightly taken aback. "Wait, you're willing to try pretty much anything, yet you are too shy to try and talk to people alone?"

"W-Well, I just need you to be close by, s-so I can be sure of w-what I'm doing."

"Umm… I guess I can do that."

"You would? I'd really appreciate it!" The voice turned from sad to happy in an instant.

"Sure. Can't hurt to try." Ruby was always eager to help her friends, so it was never any doubt in her decision. Gia's face lighted up and her voice was about as excited as Ruby's when she saw sweets.

"You're amazing, Ruby! Thank you, thank you! You don't even know how much that means to me!"

"Eh, don't mention it. What are friends for if not for stuff like this?"

"Though," Gia suddenly turned serious again, "let's not do this before we finish our exams, okay? I wouldn't want to fail just because I actually managed to find someone on an off chance."

Ruby nodded, but something Gia said made her think. "One thing, Gia. You said 'actually managed to find someone.' Does that mean what I think it means?"

Gia looked down again, slightly embarrassed. "I… I believe it does, Ruby."

"Like, not even a..." Ruby couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Gia then just shook her head, which made Ruby look at her cup, suddenly finding great pleasure in examining the intricate ornamentation of it.

After finishing their drinks and chatting some more, Ruby was finally able to leave and meet with Weiss. Ruby found the smaller girl in their room, writing something. She sneaked behind her and quickly threw her arms around her while kissing her beautiful pale neck. Weiss was so surprised at the touch that she jumped in place, making a long line with her pen over the paper she was leaning over.

* * *

"Ruby! Don't scare me like that, you dolt! Look what you made me do!", she yelled in feigned anger. Of course it was feigned. She couldn't stay angry with Ruby for more than a few seconds. In all seriousness, though, she was eagerly waiting for her girlfriend to come. No matter how important this assignment was, she just couldn't be separated from Ruby for too long.

"Aww," Ruby teased with a childish voice, "did my little snowflake make a mess? Poor girl," she continued while caressing her hair. "I thought you missed me." Then she let Weiss go.

Weiss stood up before looking Ruby straight in the eye. "I did, rosebud, I did. That doesn't change the fact you're a grade A dolt." Weiss paused for a second before continuing. "And that doesn't change the fact I love you," she added before intertwining their lips in a fervent kiss that Ruby was apparently all too glad to return.

"Where have you been?", she inquired after parting. She was gone longer than usual and deep down, Weiss was a little worried even if she knew she shouldn't be.

"Listen, I have an idea." Weiss perked up. "I was talking to Gia. And she told me something that shocked me, in a way."

Weiss held her breath. "Oh, it's nothing serious, snowflake. It's just that she is supposedly shy in meeting new people. So she made me say I'll help her. But now I have a better idea. How about  _we_  both help her?"

"And how exactly do you plan on achieving that?"

"Well, she said she would like to meet someone that'd care for her as much as we care for each other. So I was thinking we'd take her out to a club of some sort and then go search for someone that'd apply to her wishes. And her wishes are pretty easy, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

The way Ruby said those words and how she was looking at Weiss made the white haired girl realize something was off. "But?"

Ruby was reluctant to speak. "She's kind of sort of… inexperienced?"

"What do you mean, inexperienced?" Her face lit up with sudden clarity when Ruby sent her a suggestive look. "Oh."

"My reaction exactly."

Weiss was weighing the plan in her head. On one hand, the plan was simple, which meant a large chance for it to be effective. On the other, she wasn't too sure how someone like her would go about finding a partner for a person they barely know. To add to the problem, the person in question was still a complete virgin, which made the "hunt" even harder.

Ruby must have sensed Weiss's uneasiness at the plan. "Something wrong?"

Weiss quickly shook her head. "I-I'm just not sure how to go about this."

Ruby had an answer for that concern, of course. "Don't worry about that. You simply need to act like yourself and don't try to hide your true intentions. Unless you want to leave the party with someone who isn't me," Ruby said with a wink and got a punch in the chest for her troubles. "Ow!"

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"I was joking, snowflake. You think I'd like that?"

"Don't even joke about stuff like that, I mean it!" With that, Weiss turned away and crossed her arms. Ruby simply went and hugged her from behind again.

"Come on, snowflake. You know you're my world. Don't be like that." She pressed another kiss on Weiss's pale neck, which made the smaller girl squirm a little at the gentle touch.

 _I just can't stay angry at this dolt._  Her hands separated and hugged those on her stomach. She had one more question, though.

"Ruby? When exactly were you planning on taking Gia out?"

"Oh, she said it'd be the best after we're done with exams."

"That's probably for the best, yeah."

"So, Weiss, what were you writing before I got in?"

Weiss closed her eyes. "You know that assignment I told you about?"

"The one that had no prompt other than it has to be about love?"

"Precisely. I was almost about to finish it. Well, in a page or two." She looked out through the window. "Two or three now, apparently," she let out with a sigh.

"Sorry, Weiss."

"No need to. Anyway, how was your day?"

Ruby let go of Weiss and threw herself on her bed. "Ahh, it was so boring!", she let out with exasperation in her voice. "Like, every lecture seemed to just repeat what they told us the last day before Christmas. They told us literally nothing new."

"That's not the best thing to hear."

"How about you?"

"Oh, ballet was quite fun. Miss Garland started showing us a new routine, something that we should be able to show to the public by summer."

"By 'public' you mean the school or, like, outside people?"

"I think she told us we'd go around Remnantshire with it."

"That's nice," Ruby said truthfully. "At least you were doing something interesting as opposed to us."

Weiss then went over to Ruby's bed and knelt by the bed, looking Ruby straight in the eye seductively. "I can think of some interesting things that we could do to make your day worthwhile," she whispered just a few millimetres away from Ruby's face.

Ruby's mouth widened in a cheeky smile. "Show me some of those things then, snowflake."

Weiss joined Ruby on the bed and her lips immediately attacked her girlfriend's neck while her hands started caressing all over the remainder of Ruby's body. She kept her pace for a while, making Ruby really hot. She then started slowly undressing Ruby's top, kissing her now exposed belly once the cloth was fully off. Ruby shivered a little at the gentle kisses. Weiss lifted Ruby's torso slightly so she could unclasp her bra, which she did quickly.

She lay Ruby back down and went to her face. Weiss then started a kiss, but quickly broke it. Quietly, she whispered in Ruby's ear: "Just relax, okay?"

Before Ruby could respond, Weiss grabbed her arms and threw them towards the headboard that was made of wooden poles. Then, for a moment, she was kissing them while searching for something that was previously put near the headboard. Once she found what she was looking for, she stood up and gave Ruby a lewd look. Then, Ruby felt some sort of metal take hold of her wrists. She looked at the headboard in fear and noticed she was handcuffed to it. Then she noticed a triumphant smile on Weiss's face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Snowflake, you're full of surprises," Ruby said with a cheeky smile and Weiss blushed slightly.  _No, Weiss. Assert dominance. Don't let her take this moment of triumph from you._

* * *

Ruby had to admit, Weiss was amazing at feigning innocence. She honestly didn't expect getting handcuffed to bed that day.  _If anything, I was kind of thinking of being the dominant one today. Oh well._

Not that Ruby minded when she was subdued by Weiss. It felt nice being able to relax and let the partner do the work. It did leave behind a feeling of guilt at being unable to provide the same level of excitement to the partner.

"Weiss…", she started, but was silenced by a finger to her mouth.

"Shh… Don't speak. I won't allow it. All you can do with your voice is screaming my name as I ravage you. Okay?"

Ruby nodded and shut her eyes. Weiss then dove on the dark haired girl's breasts. As the tongue started making circles around her nipples, Ruby started moaning quietly, now thoroughly aroused.

* * *

After deciding she doted on the breasts for long enough, Weiss slowly descended down Ruby's body, licking the skin gently as she did so, making Ruby squirm and moan. The once-aristocrat busied herself with licking the lower belly while taking off Ruby's pants and panties at once. When Ruby was completely naked, Weiss rose and started undressing herself.

She started with taking of her snow white shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, making Ruby whimper in desire and hopelessness. Weiss sent her an evil smile as she continued feigning the struggle with unbuttoning. She knew Ruby would jump from the bed and rip the shirt off her instantly. However, Weiss loved it when she made Ruby wait and since Ruby couldn't really escape, she had no choice but to watch Weiss take her sweet time undressing.

When the shirt was finally off, Weiss took more time taking off her pants. The only consolation she allowed Ruby was that she didn't wear a bra under the shirt. The pants slid off much quicker than the shirt, though, mostly due to lack of buttons. While pulling them down, Weiss turned around and made sure Ruby saw her butt as she did so, knowing full well that Ruby loved watching her ass. Ruby's whimpers grew to full moans by the time she was done, and Weiss was still wearing panties.

Feeling especially cheeky, Weiss sat down on the bed as far away from Ruby as possible and started touching herself through the fabric of her panties. She rubbed on her clit while letting out short breaths and relishing in the pleasure of getting herself wet. It didn't take her too long to get her panties drenched, as she wanted this as much as Ruby, if not more.

When she decided that they were wet enough, she slid off her panties and put them in Ruby's mouth. Ruby let out a surprised yelp, but took the panties dutifully.

"Suck on them." Ruby obeyed. "Like it?" Ruby nodded and moaned through the fabric.

* * *

Weiss then took the panties out and positioned herself in such a way that her vagina was parked inches from Ruby's mouth. "If you like it so much, then why won't you take it from the source?"

Ruby was soaking wet right then, but she knew she wouldn't get any relief until Weiss wanted, given the circumstances. And it wasn't like she didn't want to lick those juices straight from the source. The liquid in the panties was mixed with the fabric taste and wasn't the right thing. She stuck out her tongue to get a taste of the full, unadulterated heavenly juice that emanated from the fountain that was Weiss.

The moment the sweet and salty nectar touched her tongue, Ruby remembered how much she missed that taste, even if the last time she tasted it was just a day or two ago. Hearing the soft breaths of her mistress made her even hotter and the restraints made her slightly annoyed.

"Weiss, can you... Umph!" Ruby tried to say something to try and get her to loosen the restraints, but Weiss sat down on her mouth, making her unable to speak.

"I said you're only allowed to use your voice if it's moans and screams of pleasure." The tone in her voice was cold, but Ruby heard all the love behind it. She nodded in that precarious position and that made Weiss quiver a little before she stood up slightly so Ruby could continue her work.

Ruby resumed the licking and let the liquid run down her tongue directly in her mouth. Every time she swallowed, she let out a quick "Mmm" as she relished the taste of her love.

* * *

It wasn't long after that Weiss started losing strength in her legs, so she stood up. Ruby whimpered again, but lightened up when Weiss turned around and lay down so that both girls saw eye to eye with each other's centres of pleasure.

"If you'll do well, maybe I can give you a little present, Ruby." Weiss could barely hold herself back. She wanted to taste her lover more than anything, but she had a role to uphold and she wasn't going to cave in, no matter how inviting Ruby's entrance looked.

That all changed when Ruby made a move with her tongue that the white haired girl didn't expect. The intense wave of pleasure made her head drop down, burying her mouth in Ruby's vagina which in turn made Ruby let out a surprised yelp that turned into a moan almost immediately. The moan sent shivers through Weiss and she couldn't help herself. She started pleasuring Ruby as well.

Not long after that, the two girls were panting, moaning and shivering, with an occasional scream of pleasure thrown in for good measure. Weiss tried to measure Ruby's pleasuring with her own buildup, hoping Ruby was doing the same. Weiss wanted them to climax together. They haven't managed that yet since they got together and Weiss wondered if it was really as good as she read.

* * *

Ruby felt like she was in heaven. The tingling that Weiss's tongue made her feel was surreal, Ruby knew she would not last much longer if Weiss didn't slow down. And to top it all off, they were finally engaging in a 69, Ruby's favourite position. For her, there was nothing better than mutual pleasing between the partners. The feeling of mutual orgasm felt great to Ruby as well.

She felt the need to inform Weiss that her orgasm was approaching fast, but she wasn't sure how to say it in a way that wouldn't involve Weiss smothering her with her pussy. In the end, she decided to just go for it.

"Weiss, I'm going to blow!" This made Weiss slow down a little, enough to maintain the arousal level, but not enough to drive Ruby over the edge, and Ruby was thankful for it.

After a little more licking, both girls were on the absolute edge and only needed that one final push. The push turned out to be a slight moan that both girls let out at the same time. A joint scream of intense pleasure that followed was one that Ruby was pretty sure was heard through the thick walls. Not like she could do anything about it or even wanted to.

When the two girls stopped shaking, Weiss slowly rose from Ruby's face to allow her to breathe properly and then nuzzled her head in Ruby's neck. Her breathing started becoming slower and slower and Ruby started fearing Weiss might fall asleep right there and then, before freeing Ruby's hands from the handcuffs. This was not really Ruby's idea of a comfortable sleep, so she made sure she got Weiss's attention.

"Umm… Snowflake?"

"Mhm?" was the only answer, barring a quick kiss to Ruby's neck.

"I'm still bound."

A cute grunt was heard from Ruby's neck as Weiss slowly lifted herself up enough so she could let Ruby go.

* * *

Something was missing.  _Wait, I need a key for this, don't I? Damn it._

"Weiss? Is something wrong?"

"Umm… N-Not really…"

"Please don't tell me you've lost the keys." Ruby's voice was more serious than ever. "I'm starting to lose the feeling in my arms. Don't tell me you lost…"

"I didn't  _lose_ them! I… I just…"

"Don't know where they are?" Weiss nodded. "That's basically the definition of losing something, snowflake."

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

"Don't be. It was fun. Just, please, find those keys, and soon, if possible?"

"Uhh…"  _Fuck!_  "I'll… Try…"

Weiss started running around the small room naked, looking into every corner of the room to try and find that damned key.  _I can't let Ruby bound like that, especially naked. She'll freeze or something. Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

She looked under the beds, in the pockets of her clothing, everywhere. It felt like a lifetime of searching for the bloody key when she opened the drawer of her desk and found the stupid thing under a notebook stuffed in there. Then she quickly ran to the bed and finally freed Ruby's hands.

* * *

Ruby started rubbing her hands so she could regain the feeling in her arms. Weiss jumped on the bed and started kissing those arms all over while whispering "I'm so sorry, Ruby" over and over again. Truth be told, Ruby found this distress entertaining. It wasn't like she was in a grave danger, but she loved the fact that Weiss was out of it enough to basically start hyperventilating. When Ruby fully regained her senses, she hugged Weiss and held her close.

"Weiss, I'm okay. Calm down. I'm totally fine."

Weiss nodded into Ruby's chest and the duo fell down in the bed. Ruby covered them with a blanket and then started kissing Weiss's hair as the two girls tried to fall asleep.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let this slide, though, just so you know."

Weiss slightly shivered at the words and Ruby forced a hearty laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

It was Saturday. Ruby woke up, feeling the familiar presence of still sleeping Weiss curled into her body. She flexed her arm in such a way that she was able to reach her phone, to check the time. _Eight. Well, she won't wake for another hour, might as well think of something._

She looked down on the sleeping figure that was nuzzling her body and found out how cute exactly Weiss was while asleep. Her long hair was flowing over her shoulders and back, embracing her perfect petite figure and making it look even prettier. Her mouth was slightly open and she was letting out a little air out of it instead of the nose. Somehow she managed to get a strand of hair right in front of her mouth and it rose and fell with every breath she took. Her slender right arm was pressed close to her, touching Ruby's abdomen as well, while her left hand rested on Ruby's side.

In that moment, Ruby had an idea that Weiss might loudly object to if she was awake, so she captured the moment instantly. A silent shutter sound later and Ruby had a new phone background. She smiled to herself and moved her head so she could kiss the sleeping girl's forehead.

"Sorry, Weiss," Ruby whispered.

Then Ruby started thinking of stuff she wanted to do that day. She had to study, obviously, so at least the morning and a little of the afternoon would be occupied by that. It was what to do _after_ the two girls were done studying. _Maybe I could take her out for a nice date, show her around the town. Oh, maybe even show her_ that _spot… Yes, we'll do that. Whether she agrees or not,_ Ruby thought with a smile on her face.

She kept thinking exactly how to make the date work the way she wanted it to. She lost herself in thoughts, thinking over every minute detail, hoping the date would be as perfect as possible. When she finally thought of everything, she looked back down at her sleeping girlfriend, but all she found was a pair of sky blue eyes looking at her rather sleepily.

"Hey, snowflake."

"Morning, Ruby." The two shared a short kiss.

"How long have you been awake and why didn't you say anything?"

Weiss smiled and in turn made a face so cute that Ruby could barely hold back a squeal. "Well, about five minutes, I think? And I didn't dare disturb you, since you looked so deep in thought. And you're so beautiful when you're looking in the distance and thinking." Without waiting for a response, Weiss lifted herself just enough to easily kiss Ruby's neck. This made Ruby let out a short breath.

"Let's not go too far, okay?", Ruby asked.

"Fine," Weiss responded with a faked sad voice. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"I was thinking of what to do today."

"We have to study, dolt."

"After that. What to do after that."

Weiss just nuzzled into Ruby's neck again. "I'll be happy with anything."

Ruby embraced Weiss again and kissed her scalp. "Come on, sleepyhead. We have a lot of studying to do." Weiss grumbled at the sentence and when Ruby let go of her to rise, she let out a whimper. Ruby offered her a hand and helped her rise too. Then Ruby ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Weiss felt like dropping dead. She was studying since the morning and it was already five PM. The outside started getting dark. It was not that she wasn't a diligent student or that she liked slacking off, but that didn't mean she liked studying. She looked to her side and there was Ruby, intently reading her notes and scribbling something into the notebook next to her from time to time. Then she lifted her gaze and their eyes met. Ruby gave Weiss a sweet smile.

"What is it, snowflake? Are you bored?" Weiss nodded. "Well. It's late enough. Come on, dress into something nicer, we're going to see a movie and then I'll show you a special spot somewhere in the town."

Weiss got instantly happier. She quickly took some of her prettier dresses out of the wardrobe and then jumped into the bathroom. She thought she didn't take too long with changing her clothes, but when she got back to the room, Ruby was already waiting, fully prepared.

"How can you change clothes so quickly?"

"I don't mess around, snowflake," Ruby winked. "I simply throw my clothes off and put new on. No time for fixing every minute detail like a wrinkle in the fabric. Anyway," she stuck out her arm, "shall we?"

Weiss blushed slightly and took Ruby by the arm. The trip to the cinema took fifteen minutes only. Oddly enough, there were fewer people on the road than Weiss expected. Ruby looked at the list of movies that were shown. She selected one of them and bought the tickets. Then the two went to the room where the movie was shown and got in. There were quite a lot of people there, but to Weiss's surprise, the last two rows were empty. Weiss thought she saw Ruby smirk before she gently pulled her upwards.

By the time the movie started, only three more people arrived, and they went to the opposite side of the room. Weiss put her head on Ruby's shoulder and held her hand. The movie started and Weiss felt a gentle hand start caressing her right arm. She brought Ruby's other hand to her mouth and gently kissed it. She got lost in the movie after that, and was only brought from her trance when she felt her head being lifted and turned. She looked away from the screen and met loving grey eyes in the flickering light the screen emitted. She noticed the wicked glint in Ruby's eyes that was accompanying the love. Without being prompted, Weiss's mouth opened and the two girls intertwined their lips in a fit of passion that bordered on public indecency.

Neither girl paid much attention to the movie afterwards, they spent most of the time looking at each other with burning passion in their eyes or kissing. The movie went on for another hour and neither of the girls noticed that a few people stopped watching the movie and instead watched the duo making out passionately in the back row, even getting a little too comfortable for public. It took a slightly bemused cough right next to their ears to break the two lovebirds apart. When Weiss saw half the room watching them, she couldn't help but blush as red as Ruby's namesake and her eyes instantly fell to the floor in shame.

* * *

Ruby blushed, though she didn't take it as badly as Weiss. She even managed to look around the room sheepishly, seeing the kind and not so kind looks from the people.

"Can't believe the nerve of some people. To do stuff like that in public, in front of kids…", Ruby heard one woman say. The words made her angry. _Who brings children to see a rated R movie? And then I'm the bad girl here?_

"Oh, shut it, Mary, if anyone brings kids to a movie like this, they're to blame and nobody else," another woman said, obviously in reply to what the other woman had to say. _Thank you for saying what I meant, random woman._

"Isn't young love a precious thing?", Ruby heard someone else say. She smiled.

"Can't believe the nerve of these freaks…", someone else said, which made Ruby stand up, furious.

"Who said that?" Ruby's voice was calm, but her eyes spoke so much more about her true feelings. "Who's a freak here? Care to come out of the anonymity, asshole?"

She waited for a moment. "Thought so. Coward! At least I have the guts to stand by my words. You called the two of us freaks? Come out and make me see why _you're_ not a freak. Or are you too scared?"

As there still wasn't an answer, Ruby got even more infuriated. "If there's one thing I hate in this world, it's cowards like you. All brave and shit while hidden in anonymity, but you lose all the bravery once someone says something back to you, do you? I'm ashamed I have to share this world with cowards like you. Come out and show me why I'm a freak and you aren't. Or did you forget your balls at home, if you ever had them?"

"ENOUGH!" The crowd slightly parted, only as much as the rows allowed, but enough for the person to emerge. It was a boy of average height, about three inches taller than Ruby. He had a light green Mohawk and wore a green sleeveless hoodie and dark gray pants. The boy was quite muscular and looked just a little like a giant next to Ruby, but she kept the unbroken eye contact nonetheless. "There. Now you see who called you a freak. Happy?"

Ruby had a slight smirk on her face. "Glad you grew a pair. I'll just tell you now: you won't insult me without inciting a response."

The boy huffed. "It's not an insult, it's the truth."

Ruby's facial expression darkened visibly and some very dangerous thoughts popped into her head. She started sizing the boy up, looking for a place to strike to induce as much damage as possible. _Once I'm done with you you'll wish you weren't born, I swear._

She responded with as calm a voice as possible. "Pray tell, how exactly are we freaks?"

"Easy," he responded. "One of you isn't a boy."

"Sound logic." The bile in Ruby's voice was more than apparent. "And why exactly does this make us freaks?"

Another snort, followed by a snicker. "It's not natural for two girls to like each other."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. Tell me one thing, though: if I were to check your computer, would I find lesbian porn there?"

The boy's eyes looked down for just a moment, which was enough for Ruby to know the answer without him telling it. "Figured that much. I presume you also wouldn't mind if two girls were pleasuring each other for you specifically?" His expression turned into an angry one as he was losing his cool. Ruby snickered. "And then you have the nerve to call _me_ a freak… Come on, Weiss, let's go." She grabbed her hand, gave her another passionate kiss before attempting to walk out the room. An angry voice stopped her, though.

"Hold it right there, freak!" _Just as I thought._ Ruby turned around.

"Yes?"

"You aren't insulting me and getting away with it!"

"Oh?" Ruby put on a face that expressed ignorance. "How did I insult you? I thought truth wasn't an insult."

That seemed to fully blow the lid of his head. "You'll pay for this now!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to hit a girl? Honestly, I'm seriously questioning who the freak is here."

The boy said no further words but instead jumped towards Ruby with intent of manhandling her. His hands shot up to grab Ruby by the throat, and Ruby was momentarily surprised at the speed with which the boy handled himself. He actually managed to get a hold of her throat, causing Ruby to wince in pain from the sudden impact. It seemed like the boy was completely satisfied by choking her as he made no other move. Weiss stifled a scream, in that moment forgetting everything Ruby taught her about self-defense.

* * *

Weiss was panicking at the sight of this anonymous bigot choking her girlfriend and seeing said girlfriend struggle to breathe as the boy didn't seem to slow down.

It felt like an eternity to Weiss but the boy suddenly threw Ruby to a wall, exposing his back to the white-haired girl. In that moment, she noticed that he was completely open for an attack from behind. As dishonest as attacks from the back were, it seemed like the only chance Weiss had of overpowering the enemy.

She put all her strength into the kick, shut her eyes and let go, hoping the kick would land on the intended target.

A girlish squeal confirmed the hit and it was followed by a noise of someone dropping to the floor, screaming and kicking while another person struggled to regain breathing capabilities.

Weiss opened her eyes and what she saw was the boy cupping his groin and screaming in agony while lying on the floor, and close to him, Ruby was kneeling and struggled with breathing. Weiss only spared one final look at the boy – even contemplating kicking him again for good measure, but decided against it – and helped Ruby stand before throwing one of the girl's arms over her own shoulder before leaving the room, half-carrying a still stunned Ruby.

Once outside the cinema, Ruby seemed to finally come back to her senses and she started breathing normally again. The first action that followed that was squeezing the white-haired aristocrat close to herself.

"Thank you so much," she breathed out and Weiss blushed a little at that. The thought of being Ruby's saviour felt insanely good to her. A kiss to her forehead and the duo was separated again. "I owe you one."

"Don't… Overthink it. I did what you'd do."

"Weiss, you do realize you just saved my life, right? I most definitely owe you one."

"I…" Weiss didn't know what to say for a moment. "Don't want to think about it. I took way too long to help you. I-If you insist on owing me one, then… Just take me to the spot you told me about earlier."

Ruby took a breath and spoke. "I was going to take you there anyway. A simple bully couldn't change my plan. So, snowflake, how about we go there before that asshole comes to his senses?" She held out a hand for Weiss to grab and the other girl happily obliged, taking the offered hand and kissing it gently before starting to walk.

Weiss followed Ruby as the two girls walked towards the edge of the town. The white-haired girl thought that was weird, considering Ruby told her that the spot was _in_ the city. She voiced her concern.

"Well, it's technically still the city," was Ruby's answer. "It's just that it's on the outskirts so it doesn't really look like the city. That's the main reason that spot is so special to me."

A few more minutes of walking and the duo reached some kind of a staircase embedded in the small hill. Ruby stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Weiss didn't know what to make of it.

"It's been a while since I've last been there. I hope it's still the same." With those words, Ruby restarted the walk.

They took it slowly, but still it seemed like the ascent was much faster than it really was. When they finally reached the top, Ruby sighed happily. "Ahh, it's still there. Wonderful!"

Weiss soon noticed the reason for her girlfriend's happiness: a bench. She first thought that Ruby liked the bench since it served as a resting spot after the ascent, but as she sat down on it next to Ruby, she noticed that it overlooks the city, giving her a full view of the rainbow colours of the city at night. And as cliché as it sounded, the city looked like she could pick up each individual building and place it somewhere else.

"Ruby," she managed to say after a minute of staring in awe, "it's… Beautiful."

"I used to come here once every few days," Ruby started. "To unwind, to forget about my worries, to come to terms with myself and my sexuality…" She stared in the distance, stopping the speech.

"Wait a minute," Weiss noticed something was off. "I thought you said you never had a problem with your sexuality."

"Did you honestly believe that? Of course I had a problem with it at first. Back when I met you I told you it was never an issue because I wanted to cheer you up. I have never seen a person so down in my life than you that day. So I lied about this one thing. For that I sincerely apologize."

"Never mind about an apology," Weiss said, a bit snappily. "I understand why you did what you did. Just tell me about it, please."

Ruby took a deep breath before speaking again. "I was thirteen, I think. I have noticed that I was watching girls more than boys, which was kind of weird to me as I was going to a co-ed school, so it wasn't like I _had_ to look at the girls. And of course I thought something was wrong with me. So I'd come here, to cry my heart out at the disappointment that I felt I was. Not to myself, but to my family. I know now that isn't the case. But back then it was much more complicated.

Now, of course I wasn't treated as badly as you about it, and that was most likely the main reason I came to terms with it so quickly. I still remember," Ruby looked away in the distance again, "I came here one day, but I didn't cry. I sat down here, with loud music blasting in my earphones, and looked at the city. I noticed all the different colours that it emits at night. That's when I realized that just as there are different colours, there are also different sexualities. I went home, smiling all the way. I told dad I was gay and he was surprised, of course. I mean, I did practically barge in the house, screaming at the top of my lungs 'Dad, I am gay!'", she started laughing.

"Ever since then, whenever I got up here, I was always happy. This spot was the one that never failed to cheer me up, no matter how bad a day I was having. My first breakup? I forgot about it the moment I got here. All the other bad stuff that happened? Same thing. This place had a therapeutic effect on me. The last time I was here before today was the night you were taken to the hospital. By the time I stopped crying and worrying, it was way past midnight."

At those words, Ruby looked at Weiss and the white-haired girl noticed tears welling up in her girlfriend's eyes. "I guess what I wanted to say is that I've never been as upset as that day. That's when I realized I really, really love you more than anything. I love you so much that not even this place was able to cheer me up immediately when you were hurt."

The duo hugged, both at the verge of tears, Ruby from the memories and Weiss from the emotion behind the words that were said. As the tears subsided from Weiss's eyes, the girls let go and Weiss looked straight into Ruby's eyes.

"Ruby, I have to tell you something too." Ruby just nodded, giving Weiss the signal to continue.

"When I met you, I was a mess. Sure, Cardin being a prick didn't help matters, but I was so nervous even before I bumped into him. The images of the camp were still fresh in my mind, as were the fainting and phantom bruises on my body. I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't meet you. If you didn't barge in at the exact moment you did, Cardin would have overpowered me and I'd feel so disgusting… Who knows, I probably wouldn't be alive anymore. But, thanks to you, I am. And thanks to you, I'm having the time of my life right now, free of my own family's prejudice, free to do what I want. All because of you, Ruby. And showing me this spot has only cemented the way I feel about you. I don't ever want to be separated from you. It's a classic romantic movie line, but you really are my life. Thank you for being the impulsive girl that broke me out of my shell, that made me come to terms with myself. That made me want to stay alive."

* * *

Ruby looked at Weiss, tears falling from her eyes for the whole confession. When Weiss stopped talking, Ruby jumped on her, buried her face in the other girl's neck and started crying into it. Weiss was battling and trying not to cry herself and it was working quite well for her. She pressed Ruby into her body, waiting for her to stop crying.

When that happened, Ruby still didn't move away, but instead she remained in her position, inhaling the scent of Weiss's perfume that was mixed with the smell of tears. She then gently kissed her girlfriend's neck, the taste tainted by the salty residue that her eyes were pouring not a minute ago.

Then she finally broke away. "I guess this place is special to both of us now," she breathed out. Weiss let out a small giggle.

"I'll never forget this day, that's for sure."

The two girls then each put an arm around the other's shoulders, pressed their heads together and watched as the city lights below them started flickering out one at a time as the time approached the small hours of day.

After a while, Ruby noticed that Weiss wasn't moving anymore. She shifted her head just enough to notice her closed eyes and calm chest movement that indicated that the girl was, in fact, asleep. Ruby smiled and gently pressed Weiss's nose together using her thumb and point finger. It didn't take long before the aristocrat opened her mouth to breathe, at which point Ruby decided to do something wicked. Namely, she inserted two fingers into her girlfriend's open mouth. Much to her surprise, Weiss didn't bite, but rather gently closed her mouth around the digits and started sucking on them, oddly arousing Ruby.

It was not until Weiss added the tongue that Ruby decided that enough is enough. If she kept the act up, she'd have to end up masturbating in a public space, that's how aroused she was getting. _Not that it'd be a bad thing… I've always wanted to at least try something more… Public._ Ruby then remembered that maybe it wasn't in Weiss's intention, so she decided to quit it. She gently removed the digits from the white-haired girl's mouth, dried them on her dress and then gently shook the sleeping girl.

Weiss then started stirring, slightly groaning, then shivering at the feel of a slight breeze on her that reminded her that she wasn't in the dorm bed. She looked around, slightly frightened until she noticed Ruby's dress.

"R-Ruby? How long w-was I out?"

The girl in question scratched the back of her head. "I don't know, a few minutes, maybe? Come on, let's go back to the dorm."

The two girls reached home without much problems, all the happenings of the night still very vivid in their minds, but only the happy parts.

At the dorm, Ruby gave Weiss the right of way to the bathroom. As she was waiting for her girlfriend to come out of the shower, she was thinking about how aroused she got before when she got her fingers sucked and licked by the unconscious Weiss.

 _I will have to ask her one day,_ she decided. _If she doesn't want to try it, I'll just wait until she decides to try. If she never decides to try it, fine with me._

As she was thinking, Weiss came back into the room and noticed Ruby's stare into nothing. "Something wrong, rosebud?"

Ruby was brought out of her trance by those words. "Ah, no. Just thinking about some stuff." She rose from the bed and gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek before replacing her in the bathroom. She quickly washed herself, then dressed into her sleepwear and joined her girlfriend on her bed. The two girls positioned themselves so they were facing each other and looked each other in the eyes for a while.

Ruby was the one to break the silence first. "I love you," she said before shutting her eyes and diving in for a good night kiss.

When they parted, Weiss replied. "I love you too. Good night, rosebud."

"Good night, snowflake." Ruby then pressed her girlfriend tighter into her embrace before letting out an accomplished sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and follows this. It means a lot. Comments are also welcome.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and sorry for... What's about to happen.

The exam period was reaching its end. Ruby finished her exams three days before Weiss took her last one, so all she was doing those three extra days, other than watch her girlfriend study, was how to make the plan she had for Gia's date go as planned. In the end she decided for a trip to a bar known to be the start of many hook-ups, long and short ones alike.

There was always that lingering doubt in the back of her mind, though. _What if Gia has a very bad experience and then thinks I did it on purpose? What if she gets treated badly?_ There were many 'what ifs' in the plan, but Ruby decided it would be worth it as Gia was not usually a girl to get upset over stuff. _It would have to be_ really _bad for her to lose her temper._

When Gia did lose her temper, though, she was scary, even for a friend as good as Ruby was. The way her already super thin lips would almost disappear, and the look she would give to the person who angered her. Ruby shuddered at the mere thought of that look she only witnessed once before, to her luck. Then again, they did only know each other for half a year, so witnessing suck a look once was not actually something to be proud of. Gia said that the way she looked when she was mad was inherited from her mother. Ruby didn't know her mother, and she was glad she didn't if that's how she looked when angry.

Of course, just picking a location was not the hard part of the plan. The hard part would be devising a strategy to meet as much interesting people as possible while straying away from weirdos and other creepy people that usually prowled bars like that. Actually executing the strategy, though, was on a different level entirely. It was one thing to devise a plan, but something completely different to act as perfectly as it was planned on it, as Ruby was well aware.

Like said before, when Ruby wasn't planning the night out, she was observing Weiss and her studying. She noticed another thing she immensely loved about the girl, like how her off-centre ponytail lightly fluttered as she was taking notes and moving her head ever so slightly.

Thinking of the ponytail, Ruby thought if there was ever any meaning to it, like if Weiss actually had a deeper motive behind the hairstyle. From Ruby's experience, a hairstyle rarely _didn't_ reflect at least some of the person's personality. Ruby loved how the usually very adult hairstyle perfectly embraced her slightly playful side.

Once Weiss was done studying, Ruby decided to ask her about it.

"Weiss, I'm sorry if this is too personal, but… Does your ponytail have any deeper meaning?"

The girl looked at Ruby with a slightly puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I was wondering if maybe it wasn't your hairstyle just because you like how it looks. It often isn't, in my experience."

Weiss seemed deep in thought for a minute. "I guess it could be interpreted as my defiance of my family's conservative side. I did, in truth, only start wearing it after I realized I was gay. And I guess the length says something too. As in, I've always had long hair, but never down to my butt. So you could say that it's a silent manifestation of my rebellion against my family. But I'm not too sure on that. It could simply be that I just realized I like the look, and it just so happened that it was right after I discovered my sexuality."

Ruby weighed on the words of her girlfriend for a moment. "I really think it had to do with you rebelling, if it really happened like you're saying it did." After realizing that she insinuated on Weiss lying to her, she quickly added "Not that I think you would lie. Wouldn't do you any good, would it?"

Weiss nodded. "That would be correct. How about your hairstyle?"

"Ehh," Ruby tried to find the words. "My hair doesn't mean anything. I prefer it double-coloured, is all."

"Didn't you say that hairstyles usually have meaning behind them?"

"Well, I meant that unusual hairstyles usually have meaning behind them. I very much love your ponytail, just saying. I think it makes you, well, you."

Weiss blushed at the compliment. "Well," she stretched, "it's getting late, and my exam is the first thing tomorrow morning, so I think I'll catch some sleep. Good night, Ruby. Or are you joining me?" The last sentence was said playfully, almost as if teasing the dark-haired girl.

Ruby smirked. "I thought you were saying you're going to sleep, snowflake."

"Maybe. But maybe I also need someone to hold me until I fall asleep and cuddle in their embrace."

"That," Ruby immediately answered, "I can do." Weiss smiled.

With that, they changed into their sleepwear and joined their bodies in a gentle embrace on the bed, Weiss hugging Ruby's abdomen and her head resting on her chest. Ruby caressed her long hair and kissed the split oh her hair. "I love you, snowflake."

Weiss kissed what was immediately below her, in that case, it was Ruby's left breast. "I love you too, rosebud."

* * *

Weiss woke up and started getting ready. Or at least she would, but she heard and felt her girlfriend stir behind her.

"Ruby, you know you can sleep in," she gently told her. Ruby, however, was her usual ball of energy.

"I want to give you a proper sending off," she replied with her sleepy voice. Which was not all that much different from her normal voice, as Weiss noted already in the past. It seemed as if Ruby was never really tired and Weiss didn't have the slightest idea as to why.

Knowing that Ruby would not be swayed, Weiss smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. She went about her daily washing routine, starting with combing her very long hair until it was practically perfectly straight. She thanked God or whoever was up above that she was blessed with naturally straight hair, especially since she decided to leave it as long as it was.

After straightening her hair and getting rid of any small imperfection they were hiding, it was time to tie it up in her signature side ponytail. At first, that operation made her waste at least five minutes, but she has since trained her hands and it only took her a minute then.

Finally, it was time for her to brush her teeth. She put the perfect amount of toothpaste on the toothbrush, a remnant of her past that demanded her to be perfect at all times without fail, and started brushing. As she was brushing with one hand, she masterfully started applying the foundation on her face, a skill she learned in high school when waking up late was unfortunately very common for her and she had to take care of herself quickly in the mornings or risk going out the house unprepared, and, perhaps worst of all, not perfect.

After finishing that and her makeup, she walked out to find Ruby on the edge of the bed. Weiss smiled at her when she thought how shy she was when she first met her, and how something she was about to do right then would never cross her mind, even if she found her attractive from the moment they met. But since they were a couple, and a very naughty one at that, she simply threw off her nightgown, revealing to Ruby that she was sleeping without a bra, in panties only. After that, she walked towards her wardrobe and took out one of her favourite dresses, pure white skirt and the vest in the same colour, black buttons and red highlights around her neck.

After she dressed, she was ready to go, but she felt a force holding her across the waist and the press of lips on her right shoulder.

"Go kick their asses and show them who's boss, snowflake!"

Weiss smiled at those words, but she still couldn't leave the room, what with Ruby holding onto her and not showing any signs of letting go. Weiss spoke assertively, but without malice.

"I can't go with you clinging onto me, you dolt."

"But I don't want to let go," Ruby whined.

"Are you sure you don't have other work to do?"

"Right," Ruby replied, slightly mumbling, "sleep."

"Exactly. You can cling to me when I come back, deal?"

Ruby grumbled. "I guess. Anyway, go show them that my girlfriend's dancing is not to underestimate!"

With that, she finally let go of Weiss, who smiled and left the room.

As she was walking towards the school building, Weiss couldn't help but smile at the thought of her usually hyperactive girlfriend. That smile refused to leave her face and it still lingered, even as she reached the classroom in which they were supposed to do the oral exam and sat down next to already waiting Blake. After quickly catching up on the, admittedly not much, stuff that happened since they last saw each other, all that remained for Weiss was to wait until her name was called.

* * *

Ruby had an appointment with Gia. Well, not so much an appointment, but more of a meeting and trial of clothes for Gia to wear that night in hopes of appearing interesting, fun, and, most of all, available.

The blonde was beside herself. Ruby had never seen her less than composed, except maybe when she told her about feeling lonely. It was a completely new sight for her. Her usually calm green eyes were jumping from one place to the other, her beautiful blonde hair was messy to say the least and something just felt a bit off about her. As if she wasn't sleeping lately. When Ruby asked her about it, Gia just shrugged and continued to worry. Ruby couldn't take it anymore, however weird that sounded coming from her of all people, but her hyperactivity was not of the good kind, as far as Ruby was concerned.

"Gia Goodwitch! Will you please calm your beautiful, voluptuous tits for a second so I can see what kind of clothes you have?"

That seemed to work as Gia's look stopped wandering everywhere but instead concentrated on Ruby. It wasn't a very friendly look she could tell, but she had to burst into laughter nonetheless. That of course made for a slight bit more frustrated Gia.

"What? Am I not allowed to be nervous about my potential first date ever?"

Ruby just laughed harder. "Oh god, Gia! I bet even Weiss wouldn't be able to hold back her laughter if she saw you right now."

"Ruby, stop it this instant!" There was something about her tone that made Ruby obey immediately.

The smaller girl was looking at Gia, as if to decide the best course for further action. In the end, she decided for a bit of a bold approach and walked towards her.

"Listen, hun," she started, speaking in a somewhat low voice, "you worry too much about this. Sure, first dates are scary. The difference between the first date and what is about to happen tonight, though, is that you're not necessarily searching for romance. You're simply searching for physical attraction. First dates happen later on, when you two exchange numbers. Today, only two things matter." With that, she put her hands on Gia's shoulders. "First thing, do not worry if you appear a dummy. Most people actually find it endearing. Second," she let go of her shoulders, "just make sure to smile a lot to show them your beautiful face, and don't forget to shake and flaunt these," she ended, playfully fondling her boobs and smacking her ass.

Gia blushed, but was not angry anymore. Ruby considered it a mission accomplished. "You really think I have a beautiful face?"

"Gia, I only know one person with a prettier face, and I'm dating that person." Ruby was kind of glad that Gia decided not to comment on her fondling. "Now, shall we find you a getup?"

The blonde nodded and the girls started rummaging through Gia's wardrobe to find something appropriate for the night. That proved to be quite the project, as the blonde was not one to try and look pretty, but was more inclined to look comfortable. And comfortable, much to Ruby's dismay, rarely ever meant pretty.

After ten minutes of extensive search, Ruby was left with a selection of three pairs of jeans, one of which was a tight fit pair while the other two were a bit loose, but Ruby took them out just in case, a single purple skirt that went down to Gia's knees, two pairs of stockings to go with the skirt, two pairs of tights that looked like something one would barely even wear at home, and seven different tops, most white or green.

Looking at the clothes scattered across the bed, the two girls tried to mix and match different combinations. After trying out many different combinations, Ruby settled for tight fit jeans and a simple white button-up blouse. However, there was still one thing missing. The blouse was pretty thin and it was January.

"Do you have any jackets that go with this?"

"Umm…" Gia pulled out a black leather jacket and a white coat made of wool. The coat went down just past her butt while the jacket ended just above her waistline. For Ruby, the choice of the coat was obvious.

"Take the coat. Not only does it fit with two colours maximum, but it also looks good and since you have tight fit jeans under it, it hides your ass, making you intriguing. Sure, mostly for men, but don't underestimate a lesbian's preference for ass. Since you're not opposed to same-sex stuff, it should be done quickly."

Gia nodded and in that moment, Ruby's phone buzzed with a received message.

"It's from Weiss. She's done with her exam. I promised to go to lunch with her. But that's still an hour from now. Let us take care of your makeup now."

"W-Wait… Do I absolutely have to wear makeup?"

"Honey, don't worry. When I'm done with you, you will look as if you have no makeup at all. Trust me."

After a nervous nod, Ruby sat Gia down at the table with a mirror. "Watch and learn," were Ruby 's only words before she started applying the foundation on her face.

It didn't take her too long to apply the foundation, even when applying it to someone else for the first time.

"Did you see how I did it? Make sure to always buy this exact colour, it's best for your complexion," she showed her the small box with the colour number. "Now you need some shading." Ruby picked up another box and started making streaks along Gia's cheeks and jawline.

After about ten minutes, Ruby was done. "What do you say?"

Gia gently touched her face, barely believing it was her own. "Ruby, this… It is just like if I had no makeup on, yet it's making me look better."

Ruby beamed with pride. "Told you."

Gia was not an impulsive girl. Yet, in that moment she practically tackled Ruby into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best! Absolute best!"

"Hey, hey! Don't press your face on anything, you'll ruin it!"

"Right. Right." Gia pulled back, looking once more in the mirror to make sure she didn't smudge everything. "Thank you, Ruby. You really are amazing."

"It's the least I can do for a friend. Now, if you plan on trying the makeup yourself in the evening, you can go wash it off. If you don't, though, it'd be better if you watch it. Oh, and one more thing: before you come out in the evening, make sure to apply this lipstick evenly. You will look like a femme fatale, I promise you. There won't be a single straight man or gay woman in there that won't notice you."

Gia nodded and didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Ruby said, "I'll go meet up with Weiss now. See you later, hot stuff! Oh, and for shoes… Just take a pair that covers you up to like, halfway up to the knee. You know, with snow and all."

"Bye," was the solitary word out of Gia's mouth.

* * *

The evening came and Weiss was getting ready. Ruby, as always, was already all set and ready to go, but Weiss would always take an extra minute to get ready and look immaculate. While it made her feel a bit bad that she was always keeping Ruby waiting when they went out, deep down inside, the feeling that someone was waiting for her was something that warmed her up even in the coldest days.

She knew Ruby was watching her from behind as she was looking herself in the mirror and applying the finishing touches. And she was looking at Ruby too, from the corner of her eyes. Ruby didn't seem to notice, but the white-haired girl was drinking Ruby's pretty, casual-clad figure right in.

Finally, Weiss was done and the duo could go out to meet Gia. Weiss took her standard spot, taking Ruby's arm and slightly pressed her head on the shoulder of that arm while they walked down into the garden. Gia was already waiting for them by the fountain near the centre of the campus.

Weiss was told that Ruby helped her prepare and look as good as possible, but it still caught her off guard when she saw how beautiful they actually made Gia. That was not to say that Weiss thought she was ugly, far from that. Gia was a pretty girl all by herself, but she was usually way too casual about her looks. Ruby made sure to bring out the beautiful woman that resided deep inside of her, and Weiss could not help but stand there with a seemingly dislocated jaw.

Ruby noticed that Weiss' mouth had been opened wide, or at least Weiss thought so, as she felt a hand help her close her mouth.

"Only I get to see that, Weiss," Ruby winked at her and Weiss blushed visibly, even through the makeup.

"Y-You look stunning, Gia," Weiss managed to say, finally. "Ruby, this must be your best work."

"Thanks, hun," Ruby replied with a peck on the cheek. "Gia, how do you feel?"

"I'm… Not used to looking like this, but I guess I can manage for one night."

"Wrong answer. You should have said 'I feel like a million pounds!' But I'll allow it for today since it's your first time like this. Shall we?"

The trio started walking towards the club. Weiss looked at the sky. _At least the weather is great today. Clear sky, makes for no hassle getting back._ The other two were chit-chatting about something that had to do with architecture or something else that Weiss didn't understand.

Before long, they were at the club and had to show their ID to prove their age. Immediately after, they had to relinquish their coats to the wardrobe and then Ruby expertly guided them to the bar and ordered drinks for all three.

The next half an hour was spent looking around while sipping their drinks. The music was a bit too loud for Weiss' taste, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. It didn't affect her looking around in any way, so she was able to tune it out a bit.

Weiss noticed Ruby looking around like a predator choosing its prey. Which, when she thought of it, was a pretty accurate representation of what they were doing. She tried to mimic her girlfriend in hopes of getting a bit more information about people, but she realized it didn't help her in the slightest.

When they finished their drinks, Ruby gathered them in a triangle and discussed the battle plan.

"Okay, so: Gia, you stay here. If someone walks up to you, just be nice. Unless they're a sleazy bastard. In that case, walk away to somewhere where that person isn't going to be. Weiss, you go around that way and try to find some singles for her, and I'll go the other way doing the same. After 15 minutes, if we don't find anyone, we regroup and take the other way, meaning me going Weiss' way and she mine. Got it?"

The two girls nodded and just like that, Weiss went on a hunt. She took it slowly, given that the club was not really large and there weren't that many people either. She had to admit that she was pretty bad at guessing a good match for someone not herself, even if her task was simply to find a cute and at least seemingly interesting person.

Apparently she looked rather lost.

"Hello there, pretty one. Looking for someone?"

Much to her surprise, the voice was not male, but rather female. She turned around to notice two people, a man and a woman, sitting at a table. She was dressed in a simple one piece red dress that was tightly hugging her rather sizeable curves. On the dress, yellow flames were embroidered. The woman's hair was rich, dark and pretty long, hugging her face and shoulders like they were not separate from them. Weiss sensed some sort of a mysterious aura about the woman. She was drinking what seemed like red wine.

Next to her, a man with neck-length orange hair was sitting, dressed in a white trench coat and black pants. From the slight curvature of his mouth Weiss guessed he liked to smoke cigars. He was also holding a cane on his lap, and Weiss thought he looked sort of like the pimps in those movies with prostitutes.

When Weiss didn't answer the question, the woman spoke again. "Sweetie? You look like a deer in the headlights. Are you looking for someone?"

"Y-Yes," Weiss stammered.

"Someone specific or…"

"N-Not really."

"Then come here, sit with us. We won't bite."

Weiss noticed a hint of a devious smile on the woman's face when she said that. The man seemed to not mind what his partner was doing and was instead looking around for something, at least that's what it appeared as. Reluctantly but surely, Weiss was drawn towards the table by some higher force and sat down next to the woman.

"You're a very pretty one, you know that? The name is Cinder, by the way. And this is my husband Roman." Cinder pointed a finger at her husband.

"Weiss," she answered.

"What a lovely name." There was something in this woman's voice that Weiss couldn't quite place or know what to think about. "So, who are you looking for?"

"Well," Weiss tried to compose herself. "I'm basically looking for someone for a friend of mine."

"Not for yourself?" _That tone. What's so unsettling about it?_

"I'm fine." _You should have said you're not alone._

"Are you sure? Me and Roman here sure wouldn't mind some company." Before Weiss realized, the woman's face was inches away from hers. Weiss squealed at the intrusion of her personal space, but the woman was undeterred and she closed the distance, helping herself by bringing Weiss closer with one hand.

For a moment, Weiss didn't know what happened. She quickly realized that the woman was kissing her. _That she was cheating on Ruby._ She wanted to move away, to break the kiss, but the woman was holding onto her with an unexpected strength. And then she heard a voice that nearly broke her heart right there and then. A voice that sounded as broken as her heart must have been in that moment. It was too late.

"Weiss?"

The pure heartbreak, betrayal, resignation in her voice… Ruby demonstrated a perfect play of those emotions, all in that one single word.

* * *

She saw Weiss tear away from the woman that was kissing her, but nothing more as her eyes began to water.

So Ruby ran. To find Gia and to run away from the betrayal. The stunning blonde was not hard to find, she was, in the end, the only person that attracted a lot of attention in the club. _Other than that one thing,_ Ruby thought. She ran to Gia, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with her.

"Ruby, what's going on? Where's Weiss?"

"Shut up. We need to go. Now." Ruby spoke through tears and Gia didn't want to argue with the look of defeat in Ruby.

When they collected their coats and got out of the club, Gia saw Weiss was not there.

"Ruby, what happened to Weiss?"

"Just come with me!" Ruby was barely able to talk through all the tears. She started running, leaving Gia no time to ask more questions or anything other than running after a clearly distressed girl.

After a while, Gia caught up with Ruby and grabbed her by the hand. "Ruby, please! Tell me what's wrong! You're scaring me!"

Ruby just looked at her, tears running down her face, and didn't say a word. Then she threw her hands around Gia and crushed their lips together. Gia didn't know how to react, not like she had much time to do so. Almost as quickly as the kiss was initiated, it was broken and Gia looked down to see an even sadder Ruby looking at her and shaking her head.

"Sorry. Sorry. I have to go. Sorry."

Ruby again started running, not looking back, not even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I don't like it any more than you do.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am immensely sorry for the long wait. This chapter was written before, but I was toying with the idea of making it two chapters. I then realized that I can't do that. Not because I wouldn't be able to, but... Life happened and I really don't have much time for writing. I am still sorry for the previous chapter.

"Ruby? What happened? Talk to me, god damn it!"

Gia's voice. Somewhere close behind her. She tried to ignore it and just run to the dorm and then just run away.

Gia wouldn't stop calling for her, though.

"Ruby!"

The dark-haired girl realized there would be no end to Gia's calling if she didn't respond. She let out a long sigh and stopped running. Not even a second later, Gia was embracing her from the front.

 _No, please, no. Not you._ Ruby pushed her away, but didn't make an attempt to run away again. Gia realized Ruby was going to stay there, so she didn't try to restrain her again.

"Ruby, please, talk to me. I'm very worried."

"She cheated on me, okay? I was going around the bar, figured I saw a familiar figure, then I saw it was Weiss kissing some woman."

"Ruby, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding…"

"Do you think having a tongue in one's mouth is a misunderstanding, Gia? Really?" Ruby was snapping, that much was obvious. But Gia had to press into her, no matter what.

"Are you even sure it was Weiss?"

"I know what my girlf- _ex_ -girlfriend looks like, thank you very much!"

"Ruby, no! Don't be so rash, please!" Gia was completely helpless. She had no idea how to work with something as bad as that before, didn't even know what to say.

"Listen, just… Forget I kissed you. That never happened. It should have never happened and I'm sorry. But right now, I need to go home." With that, Ruby started walking towards the campus again, leaving behind a dumbfounded Gia, who was looking at Ruby leaving with an expression of confusion and helplessness. She felt so stupid, so helpless in that moment.

"It's all my fault," she managed to throat. "If I didn't want to find someone, this would have never happened."

Ruby turned around. "No, Gia. It isn't your fault. It's my fault for thinking I could be in a relationship with someone of Weiss' background and be enough for her. She clearly needs more than what I can provide, and that woman definitely can."

"Ruby, it cannot be your fault. If I didn't ask you for help, you two wouldn't have even been there today. I still think you should try to think it was not really her cheating on you."

"She didn't come running after me, did she? There's your answer. I appreciate what you're trying to do, Gia, but it won't work. Sorry."

Ruby walked away, not looking back, leaving Gia standing there, under a lamp post, staring at where Ruby stood a moment before in disbelief.

After ten more minutes of self-loathing walk, Ruby finally reached the campus. Gia caught up with her a while ago, but both girls realized that silence was probably the best course of action. Upon reaching the dorms, Gia said goodbye to Ruby, gently embracing her and quickly letting go when realizing she wasn't returning the touch.

Once she entered the room, Ruby immediately began packing. She was just done packing her underwear and socks and was about to move on the tops, when she heard a door open and in walked Weiss.

Ruby ignored her and continued filling her suitcase. She never noticed the pain on Weiss' face.

"Ruby… I'm sorry for what I've done."

Ruby didn't answer, but kept filling her suitcase.

"Ruby, I didn't want to do it."

Still no answer. The suitcase started to look very full.

"Ruby, please… You have to believe me it wasn't on purpose."

Ruby went for her second suitcase after filling the first one, tears falling down on the floor again.

"I didn't even know her."

Ruby snapped and threw the suitcase to the floor, turning at Weiss, anger very visible in her defeated eyes. Weiss actually flinched at the view.

"And that is supposed to make me feel _better_? The fact you cheated on me with someone you just met is _supposed_ to make me feel better?"

"Ruby, please, believe me, I didn't want to kiss her. She just kissed me and wouldn't let go."

"Weiss, I know you need more than what I can give you, so spare me the lies. I was a dummy to ever think I'm enough for you and the lifestyle you're used to."

"Ruby…"

"I'm leaving this room. I'm going to ask for relocation once the study break is over. That way you can bring her here and you can have your fun."

"Ruby, please, don't do this. I love you."

"Don't you dare say that to me! Not after what happened today!"

With that, Ruby started packing her second suitcase again and Weiss sat down on her bed, defeated.

* * *

Weiss was completely heartbroken at Ruby's last words. She started crying in silence, like she was taught to ever since she was born. She was completely helpless, unable to do anything but look at livid Ruby throwing her clothes into her suitcase.

_A momentary lapse of judgment… It was nothing more than a lapse… I didn't feel anything. But it was enough._

"I'm going to be at home until the school starts again. This way I won't bother you two. To think I thought a simple girl like me would be enough… How stupid of me. Goodbye."

Before Weiss could react, Ruby was out the door, having slammed them shut. For a long while, the girl in the room wasn't able to even move, she just stared at the door where Ruby left, out of the room, out of Weiss' life.

_The one girl that made me feel alive after all the stuff I had to go through. The one who had faith in me, who comforted me, who loved me with all her heart. And I threw her away. Just threw away, because I was unable to do anything about what happened._

When tears subsided, Weiss went to take a shower. She undressed and was about to turn the shower on when she remembered what Ruby did to her in there and how she was quivering from the happiness and lust that day. The day that seemed so long ago, it might have been in a previous lifetime.

The shower turned on, but Weiss made no motion to wash herself. All she did was slump down in the shower, letting the drops fall on her skin and hair, all the while crying into her hands. It was no longer the silent crying from before. By then, it was pretty much a full on despair, her voice was completely unrecognizable to her, completely alien.

Twenty minutes of sitting under the shower was enough for her to calm down somewhat. But after getting dry and dressed and coming back to the bed to fall asleep, memories of love she threw away came back to her and from then, there was no more respite. Weiss cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ruby was moving as quickly as she could with her two heavy suitcases, trying not to cry over spilled milk, as she remembered her mom talking about it once before she died.

_Spilled milk. Is that all she is to me right now?_

_Yes. She betrayed my trust. I don't have to feel sorry for what I did. She broke my heart first._

_Am I sure she did, though?_

_She was kissing that woman, didn't she? She cheated on me, no two ways about it._

That and more was going through her head until she finally reached the house she called home. There was still light in the living room, she noticed. _Dad's still watching movies on the TV, I see._

She opened the door after making sure that she didn't look too bad, that the tears she was crying weren't showing. Father noticed her immediately, though.

"Ruby! What a nice surprise!" He then noticed the suitcases and his eyes visibly fell. "Oh? Something wrong, sweetie?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "I just need a breather. Please, promise me, if Weiss comes, I'm not here." Taiyang made a move to go closer and hug his daughter, but Ruby stopped him, lifting her hand. "Dad. Please. I don't want to talk about it. Not now. I'll just go to bed. Tomorrow. I promise."

"It just pains me to see you hurt, which you obviously are."

"Dad, spare me. The last thing I need right now is pity."

Ruby made a move to go upstairs and Taiyang didn't try to stop her. For all his time he spent around women, he didn't know a single thing that would be appropriate to do in a situation like that.

Ruby, on the other hand, knew. She went straight to Yang's room. The blonde sister was obviously surprised, Ruby noticed her quickly minimizing her web browser as soon as Ruby entered.

"Ruby! What a surprise! Come here, my favourite little sister!" Before Ruby could disagree, she was pulled into a bear hug that nearly crushed her bones. She started absentmindedly tapping her sister on the shoulder.

"Yang… I'm dying."

The blonde let her go and apparently only then noticing that something wasn't fine with Ruby. And Ruby knew what she was thinking. _Must be something about those two suitcases, something bad happened._

Yup. That was definitely something Yang would be thinking in that moment.

"Rubes, do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Did she? She dropped her suitcases on the floor and they landed with a thunderous boom. She followed the suitcases and dropped on the floor herself.

"I don't know anymore, Yang. I really don't. All I know is that I don't want to see Weiss right now."

"Lover's quarrel?"

Ruby sighed and said nothing more.

"Rubes, I get that from time to time there are fights, but to leave your dorm with two suitcases and come here just because of one…"

Yang was going to continue, but she saw the desperate look in Ruby's eyes. She said nothing more, she just walked over, sat down next to her and pulled her little sister so that Ruby's head was on Yang's shoulder. Ruby took a deep breath and just stayed like Yang contorted her. Yang squeezed her closer to her and started singing a lullaby she would always sing to Ruby when she was little and wouldn't fall asleep.

It was exactly what Ruby needed. Something to keep her mind off Weiss and everything that happened that evening.

After the lullaby's tenth repetition, Ruby's breath became uniform. She fell asleep. Yang, being the good sister she was, lifted Ruby up in her arms and took her to her room, where she put her sleeping sister on her bed and kissed her forehead before tucking her in, almost as if she was Ruby's mother. And she was that, sort of. After Summer Rose died, Yang took on the role of the mother and did it impeccably.

There was time for Yang to find out what exactly happened. And she knew that the stories get the most meaning after you've slept on them for a night.

* * *

Weiss woke up slowly and instinctively started to press into what usually was Ruby. For a moment after feeling only cold next to her, she got scared. She quickly remembered what happened and why Ruby wasn't there and it took all her willpower to not start crying the first thing in the morning.

She quickly stood up from the bed and sent a message to Blake. _If anyone can help me, it's her._

_Blake. I need to talk to you. Quickly. The campus bar in 20 minutes._

She received a confirmation not a minute later, so she went to get prepared. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, barely bothered to tie her hair in a ponytail, that day not her signature off-centre one, but a classic one.

After putting on some casual clothing, she went out of the room and was on the way to the bar.

She was pretty surprised to find Blake already there. After greeting her in the most neutral voice she could muster, they went inside to find an empty table. After ordering, Weiss was still silent, and so was Blake.

Curiosity got the better of the black-haired girl though.

"So, Weiss? How can I help you?"

"I… I need you to tell me how badly I fucked up and what can I do to fix this."

"Hm?" She had Blake's full focus.

"I accidentally kissed someone yesterday and lost my girlfriend because of it."

Blake's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just like I told you."

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?"

"Blake. She practically jumped at me. I was unable to run away before it happened. But Ruby saw it and apparently thought I was cheating on her. Which I did, I realize. But… I didn't want to."

Blake lowered her head and took a sip of the coffee that arrived in the meantime. She was obviously deep in thought.

"Did you try to explain all this to her?"

"Who do you think I am, Blake? Of course I did. But she was too upset to listen to a single word I said. She even…" Weiss had to fight back tears at that moment, "She even told me not to tell her I love her after what I did."

Blake extended her hand towards Weiss' and took it. "She didn't mean it, I'm sure. Why don't you talk to her when you get back to your room?"

"She's not there," Weiss answered with a bitter voice. She looked up to notice Blake's quizzical look. "She went home. Said she doesn't want to share the room with me anymore so I could freely bring…" Weiss was nearly choking at this point, "So I could freely bring that woman with me."

"She said that? I mean, I don't know her, but that's completely unlike the Ruby I had the pleasure of meeting."

"Well, Blake, she said it. And left."

"Maybe you should go see her at her place."

Weiss wiped her nose in her tissue and Blake noticed little streaks of tears running down Weiss' face. Weiss felt them too and wiped them away.

"Maybe I should. But what if she doesn't want to see me? What if she told Yang what happened? Her sister will kill me."

"I'm pretty sure she won't. You just have to be completely sure that your story is the correct one. If you can be positive you speak the whole truth, I'm sure her sister will understand." Blake's voice was very assuring, and mad as it sounded, Weiss had a feeling she was right. She should definitely try and pay Ruby a visit. She had nothing to lose anyway, she was no longer a Schnee, she had no home outside of the college dorm now that Ruby was angry, she was basically on her own.

Weiss nodded at Blake's judgment and managed a weak smile, which Blake returned with one of her own. Weiss could swear she had never seen Blake smile before, at anything.

The girls continued the chat until their cups were empty. Most of the chat was Blake reassuring Weiss that everything would turn fine in the end. Weiss then paid the coffees and said goodbye.

She had one mission. Her mission was visiting Ruby's home. She started walking the streets Ruby showed her when she took her there during Christmas break after her parents broke all contact with her upon learning she wasn't "cured". After a few minutes of walking, she reached upon a small house that Ruby called home.

She took all her courage and put it behind the knock. Soon after, the door opened and Weiss saw the older sister of someone she used to call girlfriend. Surprisingly for Weiss, Yang didn't have the murderous eyes she was half expecting her to have.

"Good morning, Weiss!" Even her demeanour was no different than the last time she spoke with her. _Oh god, did Ruby even come home?_

"Is… Is Ruby home?"

Yang slightly closed her eyes. "She is. She said to me yesterday that she doesn't want to see you, though. I, on the other hand, really wanted to see you, if not today, tomorrow."

 _I'm dead._ The fear must have shown because Yang grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen. If you'll be honest, I don't think you have to worry. I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

Weiss was surprised. "Y-You do? S-She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything yet. When she came home she wasn't in the mood to talk, and she's still asleep now. She's prone to overreacting, though, so I'm not too worried."

Yang moved from the door and made a motion for Weiss to enter, and she reluctantly did so. Yang took her to the kitchen where they sat down by the table.

"Y-You sure Ruby will be okay with this if she wakes up?"

"She only said _she_ didn't want to see you. But if you're my guest, which right now you are…"

"Thank you, Yang, I really appreciate it."

"So, speak. What made her so defeated?"

Weiss looked at the floor, looking for words. "I… Might have broken her heart a bit. And by 'a bit' I mean completely." She looked up, expecting some sort of divine punishment for what she just said, but was met with Yang's soft gaze.

"Continue," Yang said in a soft voice. _Is that a threat? I can't tell._

"Well… There's this friend of hers, Gia." Yang nodded. "And me and Ruby planned on getting her with someone yesterday. And… While we were searching around, I…" Weiss swallowed hard. There was no other way of saying it. "I… Kissed someone." Yang's gaze stiffened. "But, but!" Weiss lifted her hands up, as if defending herself. "I didn't want to! The woman practically trapped me and did it. I couldn't say anything. You have to believe me, Yang, please. I didn't want it."

Yang's gaze wasn't as motherly as before. She was no longer the mother figure. She was the older sister then, ready to disembowel Weiss for hurting her little sister. "And why didn't you tell that to Ruby?"

"I did! Or at least, I tried to. But she didn't want to listen, Yang. I ran after her immediately after I heard her call my name in that distraught tone. I know I broke her heart, but she broke mine too when she told me I wasn't allowed to tell her I love her anymore. I love her, Yang. I love her more than anything. She is my world, especially now that I'm an orphan. Without her, I don't exist. I know it's all my fault, but I didn't want to do it. Is it right for me to be judged because of that?"

"Weiss. I will believe you. For now. When she wakes, I'm talking to her about this and if her story is different from yours, you will be sorry."

"Yang, I… When you speak with her, take into consideration how weak I am. That woman was much stronger, I really couldn't escape."

"Hey, if you're telling the truth, you don't have to be worried. For now, though, I must ask you to take your leave."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you, Yang. Thank you for giving me a chance, even if I maybe don't deserve one. Thank you so, so much." Weiss moved on to hug the older girl, but Yang stopped.

"I don't want to talk to Ruby with your scent on me, I think you can understand that."

"Oh… Right. Sorry. I'll be going now."

There was hope in Weiss' eyes as she was walking towards the dorm. Hope that everything was still able to resolve in a good way. Immediately after coming back to her dorm, Weiss sat down behind her desk and started writing.

* * *

Ruby stirred and looked at the time. _Eleven. What the hell? When was the last time I woke at eleven?_ She didn't have much time to pander on that as she heard a knock on the door.

"What?", she croaked.

"Sis, it's me. Want to talk?"

"Just let me wash myself first. I've just woken up."

After hearing nothing, she jumped out the bed and went to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, she remembered why she was at home, but fought back the tears. _No, Ruby. No use in crying. It's in the past._

_Is it, though? Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?_

_There can be no mistake. She was cheating on me._

_You know, she did say it wasn't on purpose._

When her morning routine was done, she went down to the kitchen and there was Yang, who already made coffee for the two of them. Ruby sat down on the chair next to Yang.

"So," Yang spoke, not waiting for Ruby to get accustomed to her surroundings, "can you please tell me what happened?"

Ruby took her cup of coffee, let out a long sigh while looking into it. _It may have been a mistake_. She didn't speak.

"Ruby?"

She huffed. "Fine. I caught Weiss kissing another woman and I _may_ have overreacted when she tried to make it up to me. I may have called her a liar and told her to stop saying that she loves me as well."

Yang took hold of her hand. Ruby didn't resist. The two sisters looked each other in the eyes. Yang's face was unreadable.

"Ruby…" Yang finally broke the silence. "That just might have been the biggest mistake you've done yet."

"What do you mean? She cheated on me, didn't she?"

"Sure. And you were right to be angry at her for it. But you really should have listened to her."

For a while, neither of the girls said another word. Yang was watching Ruby, who was busy looking at the table and floor while emptying her cup of coffee.

_I did make a mistake. A huge mistake. I love her. I still love her. And she loves me._

Tears started welling in Ruby's eyes, but she fought them back. Since the technique consisted of angrily wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater, Yang noticed what was happening.

"You know," she said slowly, "she was here before."

Ruby jumped at the sentence. "She was? When? Is she still here?"

Yang chuckled. "You're so hopelessly in love with her."

"Yang…"

"Okay, okay. Yes, she was here. About two hours ago. She was on the verge of crying when she was talking to me. She seemed sincere, Ruby. She wanted you back. When I told her you don't want to see her, she nearly broke down."

Ruby was crying silent tears that left a streak of wet down her cheeks.

"I know you've been angry with her kissing that woman. Hell, anyone in their right mind would be. But you _just_ might have gone too far if you really told her what you said you did."

Ruby nodded, tears now closer one after another.

"She still loves you, you know. Judging by her looks and voice, I think she loves you more than you can imagine. Maybe you should stop being angry and think for a moment, Ruby. I know how much you love her. And you know she loves you just as much. Why don't you go to her and apologize? Maybe you two can start things again. I know you want them to start again."

Ruby weakly nodded. "I will. Thanks, Yang. I knew why you were my favourite big sister," she managed to smile with that last sentence.

"You cheeky little devil you," Yang playfully teased her. "Now go, find your girlfriend and start things anew."

"Yes. Right now."

Ruby was nearly jumping with joy as she left her house and started running towards the campus. The way there passed in a minute moment and Ruby was fully ready to get in the room and start apologizing like crazy to mend what she had broken. But when she opened the door to her room, she found out it was empty.

"Weiss?", she asked, half-scared. Nothing was missing from her wardrobe, nothing from her drawers, her bed was neatly done, but Weiss was nowhere to be found. Ruby checked even the bathroom, but to no avail. At last, she noticed something that resembled a piece of paper on her pillow. She took the paper in her hands to read what it said.

_Ruby, if you have ever loved me, read this. I am immensely sorry for everything._

Ruby turned the page, trembling, and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter we will find out what Weiss wrote. Just what could it be?
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks mean a lot!
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been a while. Sorry for that. Well, I wanted to get this out before the finale craze sets in, so, enjoy!

_Once upon a time, there was a girl that was born into a life of plenty and into a life that was of a noble family. And even if that sounds like an introduction to a fairy tale, her tale was not as happy as that would infer._

_The girl had the luck of being born a beautiful girl, with snow white hair and a pretty face. Her first fond memory was of her older sister, who had hair just like she did, completely white and long, combing her hair and being a great sister overall._

_By first fond memory, sadly, that means that it wasn't her first memory. That would be being yelled at for daring to go outside five minutes early. Her father was a very strict man and would not take messing with timetables easily, even when "messing with timetables" meant his three year old child wanting to go outside sooner than was planned._

_There were many more memories like that in her life. She didn't know what happiness was, so when she finally found happiness, she foolishly believed that it was to last forever._

_The more important part of her story started when she was twelve. More specifically, her twelfth birthday. At the lavish birthday party, her father introduced her to a boy of the same age. The girl never saw him before that day._

" _He's the Harroway's heir and only son, Emile. I would appreciate if you could be friends with him."_

_So the girl did as she was taught to do from her birth: she politely introduced herself with a curtsy, lifting her skirt slightly just like her mother taught her, a perfect depiction of an aristocrat child._

_After that birthday, the boy would come to their place all the time to spend time with his new friend. While the girl found it weird at first, she thought that they have just moved there and that the boy had no other friends to play with. And they did become good friends. But there was something off that the girl could not place. Something about his behaviour wasn't right._

_Was it his incessant wish to be close to her, and then hugging her out of the blue? His courteous kisses on her cheeks? Something just wasn't right, but she didn't dare say anything to her father about it. And so the boy kept coming to her house, holding her hand, hugging her and occasionally kissing her._

_It was not until her fifteenth birthday that the girl learned the truth. That was when her father interrupted another lavish party he threw in her favour._

" _Excuse me, fine ladies and gentlemen!", he said into the microphone and everybody turned to pay attention to him. Something about the girl's father demanded your attention and respect, so when he spoke, everybody else shut up and listened intently._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this party so far has been everything I expected it to be. However, as some of you already know, this is more than just a birthday party for my lovely little girl. As you know, we had arranged for Mr Harroway's oldest son, Emile, to be her husband once she grows up. She isn't all grown up yet, but it is to my great pleasure to announce that today is not only her birthday, but also the date of their engagement!"_

_Everybody cheered at those words, but the girl looked confused. And that feeling of confusion didn't stop when Emile put a ring on her right ring finger. A ring made of gold, with a large diamond on it, not larger than her family's diamonds, but large enough to be something special. Something didn't feel right for her, and her confusion was only growing stronger when, to celebrate the engagement, Emile kissed her on the lips for the first time. Everybody in the room cheered at that too._

_The girl felt like she was naked in front of everyone._ I'm supposed to marry this boy? _It was just like fairy tales. She should be happy, right?_

_She was supposed to marry one of the richest family's heirs. Sure, her family was already amongst the richest in the country, but every girl's dream should be marrying someone just like that. She did like him as a friend, and he wasn't pushy, but something was off._

_The girl didn't love him like she felt she should. To be fair, she felt a feeling closest to love with one of her girl friends, a girl that had long, orange hair and freckles that made her extremely pretty and interesting to the girl._

_That girl was there at the party too, after the white-haired girl's father begrudgingly sent the invitation to her family. She was not of the richest families and her father seemed to view her with a bit of disdain. She thought nothing of it, though. Penny was her friend, and birthday parties are a thing where you invite your friends, are they not? Oh, how she was wrong in that regard. They might be that in the normal world, but in the world of aristocrats, birthday parties were a way to show off your family's splendour, and you achieved that with inviting only the most important and richest friends. Later on, the girl would find out that Penny was only invited because she wouldn't stop begging her father to do it. In the end, Penny was only a daughter of one of the servants of their manor._

_That aside, Emile was in no way interesting enough for the girl to think of him as her husband-to-be. Back then she couldn't understand why, but it all became clear a bit later on in her life. A month later, to be exact._

_She was talking with Penny about her day, as she did every day, when Penny looked at her in a weird way. The girl didn't exactly know why. It was only when she looked at their postures that she noticed herself leaning over into Penny's shoulder and looking at her with something that wasn't solely friendship._

" _Miss, why are you leaning on me like that?"_

" _Penny, I… I told you to call me by my real name when we're alone. Many times."_

" _I'm sorry, Miss… Weiss. The question still stands, though."_

 _The girl didn't know what to say in that instant._ Do I tell her that I feel something for her I never will for Emile? Do I lie like I was taught and blame it on feeling a bit sick? But then she'll make a fuss out of it and I'll be in trouble because I was lying.

_In the end, the girl just lifted herself up from the shoulder and placed a tentative kiss on Penny's lips. Penny was surprised at first, but as she was only a servant's daughter, she did not want to pull away out of fear of being scolded or worse._

_The girl withdrew soon, cheeks completely flushed with blood._

" _Weiss. Why did you… You are engaged to someone. You aren't supposed to kiss people you're not engaged to. Not in this way. If anyone finds out, I will be in big trouble, Weiss."_

_The girl realized that she caused nothing but discomfort to Penny, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. She quickly scrambled for words._

" _I, um… I decided that… I wanted to practice kissing for Emile. And I didn't want to… Do it with another boy because that would be wrong. I… Yes, that's it. I wanted to practice kissing."_

" _You did? But you should have told me anyway," Penny protested, "I can't do something like this without being told. It will make me unable to properly do it if I'm not informed."_

" _W-Well, you're informed now, aren't you?" the white-haired girl was grasping for straws, her final straw being that. If that would backfire, she would not be much more than dead or made to abandon her best friend, and she wasn't sure which sounded worse in her head._

_Penny seemed satisfied with the explanation, at least, which calmed the girl down somewhat._

" _So, can we continue practicing a bit?", she sheepishly asked._

_Penny looked at her weird. "I'm at your service, I am not allowed to say no."_

" _W-Well, I'm not asking you as your master, but as your friend. If you don't want to help me practice, you can say that and I will not be angry at you."_ Sad, maybe _, the girl thought, but didn't say out loud._

" _I would love to," Penny answered and the girl couldn't be happier. The first 'kissing practice' went on for about an hour after that._

_At the start, the practices were only twice a week, but the girl was very enthusiastic about learning how to kiss someone that she insisted on making their practices daily._

_Before she knew it, they were much more than practice for both of them. Neither wanted to admit it to the other, though. But the girl knew, deep down in her heart, that she would never want to kiss Emile the way she was kissing Penny._

_After a few months, the girl tried to get a touch of her kissing partner, but Penny pulled away, somewhat saddening the girl._

" _Weiss, I don't think…"_

" _I need to practice, Penny. And I heard that when you love someone, you… Touch them too."_

_Penny was just looking at her, dumbfounded. She regained the gift of speech after about a minute, and she was blushing. "Okay. But only once. If anyone sees us, it will be bad for both of us."_

_The girl enthusiastically nodded and put all her passion in the next kiss, gently running her hands all over Penny's body. The orange-haired girl wasn't returning the touches, though._

" _Why aren't you touching me?"_

" _I… Didn't know whether you wanted it."_

" _I want to. I want to know how it feels."_

_And from then on, their kissing sessions became deeper and deeper with every single one of them._

_It was further three months down the road when they finally came clear to each other. It was, of course, during one of the sessions, and Penny was the one that started the conversation that eventually led to the admittance._

" _I think these sessions are getting better every time," she said. "What about you?"_

" _Penny, I love these sessions. I can't wait for the day to come to the time I see you again."_

_The girl put her hands around her mouth, realizing what she just said and half hoping Penny didn't hear her, half hoping she did._

" _Weiss? Did you just say what I think you said?"_

_The girl refused to answer and kept her hands around her mouth._

" _Weiss, please. As a friend, answer me my last question."_

As a friend… Why just a friend? I want you to be so much more. _Weiss looked at Penny with assertive eyes, still refusing to answer._

" _Please, Weiss. For me, these sessions are way more than kissing training. Have been for a long time. Please, tell me if you feel the same way too."_

But I should love Emile, not you. Why, oh, why must I love someone not my fiancé? And a girl, on top of that. _"Penny. I…" the girl took a deep breath to compose herself. "For me… This was never practice. Sorry I lied to you, but I just wanted to kiss you, and once I did, I just wanted to continue doing that and didn't want to stop. Please, don't tell anyone about this or Father will be upset, I know it."_

_Penny stared at her friend. For a moment, she didn't know what to say. Finally, her mouth widened in a smile. "Oh thank god. I was afraid I was the only one falling here." Then she did something completely unexpected for someone her stature. She grabbed the girl by her face and brought her closer to her before kissing her full force._

_The girl returned the kiss happily, feeling really good for the first time since her engagement birthday party. She never wanted to be apart from Penny ever again._

_So they started dating in secrecy. They never went on any real dates, but they would often meet somewhere away from the eyes of the nosy servants and have their kissing sessions, no longer under the pretence of practicing, but to show their passion for each other._

_This went on for a while, both girls were as happy as can be. On the night before her seventeenth birthday, her father came to her room. The girl felt tense at the very notion of him in the same room as the girl, just the two of them. He sat down on her bed and tapped it so as to invite the girl over to sit with him. She did so, not wanting to invoke her father's rage. She was afraid, though. He wasn't showing any signs of anger, if anything, he seemed happy about something. But the girl was still afraid._

" _Dear daughter. You will be seventeen tomorrow. I couldn't be happier. You're entering your eighteenth year. You will be married soon and I will be the happiest father on this world. Are you as happy about it?"_

I am to get married? But I don't want to. _She couldn't say that, of course, so she quickly gathered her thoughts. "Of course, Father."_

" _Have you thought of who you were going to invite to be your bridesmaids?"_

" _N-No," was the girl's honest answer. How could she? She didn't even know she was to get married soon. "But I know I want Penny to be there, by my side."_

_Her father looked at her incredulously. "Weiss, this is your wedding we're talking about. This isn't some kind of birthday party. You can't have a servant's daughter be your bridesmaid."_

" _Why not?"_

" _No use in hiding it, dear daughter, weddings among aristocrats aren't some commoner's weddings. They are a way of showing off. I have allowed you to bring that girl on your birthday parties because I wanted to see you happy. I still want to, but I can't allow a commoner like her to be your bridesmaid."_

" _She is my best friend."_ My only friend, too, _she wanted to say, but she knew better. "Why can't my best friend be my bridesmaid? I can always pick two noble girls to be next to her."_

" _Weiss, this is non-negotiable. That girl_ won't _be your bridesmaid and that's final. I will hear no more of it." With that, he arose, visibly less happy than before. "Think of three girls you want to be your bridesmaids. As long as they're of our stature, they will be fine. We're lucky enough to be a family that everybody wants to be on the good side of, so be happy that you even can choose. Otherwise I'd have to be sending out requests to every single influential family with daughters and hope three accepted." Then he left and shut the door loudly._

_The girl was heartbroken. Then she decided that if she can't have her best friend be a bridesmaid she'd still make sure she had a spot right next to her at the wedding dinner. Upon breaking the news to Penny, she took it way better than the girl thought she would._

" _I expected that. In the end, no matter how much I am to you, I'm still just a servant's daughter."_

" _But you're my girlfriend!"_

_The girls both blushed at the word. They were still not used to it, but they liked the sound of it._

_They continued dating in secrecy and before they knew, spring came and with it, the last months of the girl's unmarried life. With time, they got bolder and bolder, going all the way a few times, but always in fear of getting caught. That day, for whatever reason, they threw all the caution to the wind, trying to go all the way in the girl's own bedroom. While that might have been safe had she been in any other house, her father chose to pick the exact moment when the girl's top slid off her and left her nearly topless, save for a bra that covered her perky breasts._

_When the girl noticed that look she knew they were both in big trouble. After a few seconds of the realization setting in, her father erupted like a volcano._

" _My daughter will not be with another girl! How could you do this to me, after all I've done for you! Ungrateful slut! And you, insignificant cog in my employ, how dare you touch my daughter! You can be sure you two will never see each other again!"_

_He just kept on yelling and yelling. Eventually, he stopped, but his yelling summoned the mother and sister as well. The sister didn't say anything, but the mother was a different story. When she felt like she vented enough, she literally threw Penny out of the room and told the other daughter to take her back to her quarters._

_When the door to the girl's room shut behind Penny, that was when pandemonium began for her._

_The parents definitely didn't look like themselves. They were always cold with everyone, and that included the close members of the family, but the girl never expected the abuse she received that day._

_That passed and soon after, summer began. Her parents sent the girl to one of the church camps in hope that her homosexuality could be healed. Since the day they were caught, she never saw Penny again, or even her father. She was unable to say goodbye to her and that pained her more than she could imagine._

_You know what happened from that camp onwards, Ruby, so I will spare you the details. Let me just fast forward to the first day of college._

_The girl arrived at her new school, far away from home, and was immediately harassed by someone she later learned was very much a bully with his eyes always set on his prize. In that case, the prize meant the girl. He would have had his way with her on that first day if not for one amazingly brave girl who jumped in at the notice of abuse and saved the girl from the bully by beating him into a pulp._

_She could have easily just left then. But she wanted to see if the girl was alright. Thanks to her, she was. When the girl saw who saved her, her first thought was 'Wow, she is beautiful.' Only then she realized that she was sent away just so she wouldn't feel like she did. But she couldn't help it and she was afraid. Afraid that she was going to be found out again and made to leave again. All that fear couldn't help her shake off the feeling of immediately falling for her saviour._

_To make matters 'worse', the girl proved to be her roommate. But all the fear went away when the girl found out she was homosexual to. It was the classic 'boy meets girl, girl falls in love with him, the boy realizes he likes her too, they become a couple' story, just switch the boy with another girl._

_The next few months brought nothing but victories for the girl. Even when she dropped unconscious because of a painful flashback and her parents came only to find out she didn't drop homosexuality and disowning her rather than accepting the fact._

_All those things that happened had one thing in common. That girl was always next to her, helping her through. The girl thought she's finally living a fairy tale._

_Until the girl made a horrible mistake. At the club one night, the girl was looking for someone as help for a friend who was socially awkward and scared to make the first move on anyone. As it turned out, someone found the girl instead and before the girl could properly react, that woman's lips were on hers. She couldn't move away, she was held way too tight. All the time she was thinking about her girlfriend._ Please, don't let her see me like this, I don't want this, please, please, please.

_But she did. And just like the girl thought, she understood it the wrong way. The girl was inexplicably sad and wanted to explain herself, but it shattered her heart when her girlfriend just wouldn't listen to her. The misunderstanding then culminated in the girlfriend telling her that she doesn't want to see her ever again. And the girl cried._

_She cried when she took a shower, she cried when she was brushing her teeth before bed, she cried herself to sleep. She lost the one person that made her feel alive again after a gruesome experience that left her figuratively and literally scarred. All that because of a simple misunderstanding. Then she decided to write her life story and go somewhere she knew she could feel better, somewhere her girlfriend whom she loved more than the world, showed not long after waking up from her unconsciousness._

_Ruby, I am immensely sorry for what I did. But believe me or not, I didn't have much choice. Decide for yourself if you want to believe, but every fact in this story is true, to the last word._

_I still love you, and only you,_

_Weiss._

Upon reaching the end of the story, Ruby was in tears, from remorse, pain, broken heart, she didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she needed to find Weiss.

_Somewhere her girlfriend whom she loved more than the world, showed not long after waking up… Is she on the hill?_

Hardly thinking, she started running towards the outskirts of the town, tears running down her cheeks all the way until she reached the foot of the hill.

She stopped, breathless, trying to regain the ability to breathe before starting to ascend the steps. Every step she made echoed in her mind as a step closer to her attempt at retribution for letting her girlfriend down when she needed her the most. _I let down the most broken person I know, and for what? I thought she broke my heart, but it seems that I completely destroyed hers._

Upon reaching the top of the hill, Weiss was sitting on the bench, head in hands, looking at the floor directly below her. Ruby caught her breath again and slowly went towards the girl who was still unaware of her presence. Once she got right behind her, she gently put her hands around her and buried her face in her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss, I'm so, so very sorry!"

Weiss jumped at the unexpected touch. Her voice was still slightly broken from crying. "Ruby! Oh my god, you came! Thank heavens. I'm sorry too."

"No, it was all my fault. I should have listened to you, I should have just stopped being angry for a moment and be rational, but all I did was ruin you. I can't emphasise just how horrible I feel right now. I can repeat it a million times but it won't fix it. I'm sorry."

"Ruby, I will forgive you if you promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

Weiss patted the spot on the bench right next to her. Ruby smiled and sat down where Weiss showed her.

"Ruby, all I want from you is to promise that next time something like this happens, though I hope it never has to, that you will listen to what I have to say before making assumptions."

Ruby looked up at Weiss and she could barely believe what she had heard. She threw her arms around her and pressed her tightly against her.

"Yes, Weiss. Yes. I promise."

Ruby then buried her face in Weiss' neck again, inhaling the minty scent that she didn't even know she missed as much as she did.

On the other side, Weiss let out a sigh of relief before filling her nostrils with the rosy perfume of her love, the same perfume that made her feel like all the problems in the world didn't exist. The scent that made her believe that there will always be a happy ending for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Predictable, I know. We'll see where it goes from here.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy early Valentine's (for the single ones of you, happy Singles Awareness Day)!

**Author's Note:**

> There. A bit shorter and just enough plot to get things going (that totally isn't my way of saying I didn't really know what to write in this chapter). I promise next ones are better written.
> 
> Comments and bookmarks are always welcome!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
